500 THINGS I'M NOT ALLOWED TO DO AT HOGWARTS
by TomiShaped
Summary: Rules really are meant to be broken. This year at Hogwarts, everything's gonna get turned upside down. With a little help from the new kids, Hogwarts is never going to be the same. Nor the wizarding world. Main Couple: Harry x Draco
1. Chapter 001

**A/N: **I haven't written a HP fan fiction in… forever and a day. So I decided I wanted to write again after reading this wicked thing yesterday with my brother. I've read it a million times, as I'm sure everyone and their mother has. Yanno that 100 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts? Well, I found one with over 500 on the list. So, I'm gonna write this.

For OC Character pictures and the site I use for my list go look at my profile page.

And now, onto the story, because I have no life.

**Thank Yous:** None yet.

**Answers to Questions: **No Questions yet. (I answer all asked Questions)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP and CO. I do not own The list of Hogwarts. I do own my words, and I own Riley and Remy.

Tomi Shaped ~ Signing Off

xXxXxXxXx

**Chapter One: **

_28. I am not allowed to have a Reticulated Python, Snow Leopard, Tasmanian Devil, or Piranha._

_.!._

_505. This list being used as a checklist is inappropriate, therefore I shouldn't do so._

xXxXxXxXx

"Well, I hear they're bloody mental cases. So much so that they've been kicked out of every school they've ever been too."

"That can't be true, they wouldn't be allowed here if they were actually kicked out. If they were, their wands would have been snapped and they wouldn't be allowed to practice magic."

"Well, then why else would they even _be_ here? It doesn't make any sense. Those girls… they shouldn't be allowed to come here. We're all gonna be killed."

"Pavarti, Padma, you two are really confused," Hermione shook her head as she looked over at the twin girls discussing the headmasters announcement of the two new girls that are coming here. One in Slytherin- The other in Gryffindor. "They're not evil, and they aren't going to kill anyone. Their parents move around a lot and want the girls close to them. So they are often switched around. It's rumors like those that make it so hard for new people to fit in anywhere."

"REMY! CATCH HIM!"

"I CAN'T! HE'S TOO DAMN FAST!"

The three girls automatically turned their attention the cried words that were passing the Library doors. Two girls, neither dressed in their uniforms, chasing something that was running away.

"What were you saying Hermione?" Pavarti smirked at the 'oh-so-smart' girl and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Their cat got loose, obviously." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, "And you two stop spreading rumors. Be nice for once in your lives." She snapped, closing her book and getting up. Fully intent on helping the two girls.

"Mr. Fuzzykins!" The shorter of the two girls was yelling, stomping her foot as she looked wide eyed into a classroom. "Let go of Snowball right now! We've been through this! No eating Riley's pet!" She yelled at the animals, which Hermione could only presume were a cat and owl.

"You guys need any help?" She asked as she walked over to them.

The taller girl looked over at her and smiled a little, "I doubt you'll be able to help right now. This isn't the first time this has happened." She said before looking at the little girl and hitting her hard in the arm, "I _told_ you using Snowball to find Mr. Fuzzykins was a bad idea!"

"Well, He found her!" She snapped back, sighing and stalking into the classroom.

Hermione peaked into the classroom where the small girl was headed, her eyes wide staring at the tiny girl approaching two animals at least as big as her. "She's gonna get killed!" Hermione sheirked.

The older girl laughed and shook her head, "Yeah right, Mr. Fuzzykins both loves and fears Remy."

"Mr. Fuzzykins?" Hermione choked out.

"Yeah, her snake." Riley said, smirking as Remy bopped the huge Python on the head and she hissed, unwrapping herself from around the large white cat.

"Bad girl! Bad Mr. Fuzzykins! What on earth were you thinking? Do you know how _hard_ it was to convince them to let me bring a snake here?" She asked, her voice sounding harsh as hell from a five-foot nothing girl in bright colored clothing.

"Snowball," The other girl cooed, walking into the room and kneeling down by the large cat and scratched at its head. It actually _purred_ and nuzzled against her hand.

"What _are_ those things?" Hermione asked, walking into the room. The animals didn't seem dangerous- until the cat growled at her and she took a step back.

"Snowball, be nice." She chastised, "This is Snowball, he's my pet Snow Leopard- er. Cat." She grinned an stood up, "And that's Mr. Fuzzykins. Remy's snake."

"Riley, for the thousandth time, She's a _Reticulated Python_. Not just a snake. And calling her such will only get her angry. She's just a baby." Remy scolded her sister as the snake stood up to be Remy's height, which couldn't have even been half of it's length. It's tail curled protectively around the younger girls feet so she'd trip if she tried moving.

"A baby?" Hermione asked, "That things like, twenty feet long." Hermione yelped a bit.

"She's fifteen feet actually," She said, looking up at the snake as it towered over her and she grinned. "Still a baby." She said softly, petting under the snakes head and pointed to the ground. It obeyed like a trained dog and she walked over to Hermione and held out her hand. "I'm Remy Mayhem, and this is my sister, Riley."

Hermione took the little ones hand and smiled a little weakly, "I'm Hermione Granger…" She said tentively, unsure of the situation as whole. She knew for a 100% fact that these animals were against the rules. They could kill anyone! Maybe the Patil twins were right… "Uhm, you guys. You _do_ know these animals are not going to be allowed to stay here. Right?"

Remy and Riley sighed in unison and they both nodded. "We know," Riley said, "We were told we could keep 'Our cat and snake'… never really giving them… er, details on exactly the type the snake and cat. They always end up going back home within a week."

"Then why bring them at all?"

"Because they get a little testy when we're not around," Remy said with a small giggle, fixing the tiara on her head that Hermione hadn't even noticed until she did it. She was really to busy looking at the animals to really take in much about the other girls.

The small one liked like a overgrown toddler dressed for Halloween. Bright pink tutu and tank tops, leggings and jewelry and tiara with hair in Anime-Style pig-tails. The other dressed normally at least, Jeans, t-shirt, hair pulled back in a ponytail. But it was not for school.

"Hey! Maybe you can help us!" Riley said quickly, smiling at Hermione as she changed the subject from their nearly illegal pets. "We were on our way to our dorms when we realized Mr. Fuzzykins was missing. And now we're lost. Think you can help us?"

"What dorms are you guys in?" She asked, glad for the change of subject.

"I'm in Gryffindor. She's in Slytherin." Riley said as she scratched behind the big cats ears.

"I can take you to the Gryffindor tower… but we'll have to find a Slytherin to help Remy. I don't know where it is."

"That's alright! I'll find it," Remy said happily, looking over at the snake and pointing towards the door. "I'll see you later, Riles." She said, walking from the room with the big snake following her. Hermione sighed as she heard skrieks and cries from people in the halls.

"You realize how bad this is going to turn out, don't you?"

Riley grinned, her eyes twinkling a little mischievously. "Oh, we know." She said. "And that's the point. Hermione, school is _so_ boring. So why not just break a few rules and make it a little more fun?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"We have one goal here, and to achieve it, we're going to get as many people here as possible to help us." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder as Hermione gave her a questioning look. "TO break every, single unofficial rule of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little, "These pets are breaking real rules though."

Riley grinned and shook her head, "Not actually… never did they say how big our pets could be or what type. We do have a cat and a snake. And both are, indeed, allowed. Oh… and forewarning. You might wanna stay out of that lake." She said seriously.

"Why?" Hermione asked, walking out of the room with Riley and the giant cat by the other girls side.

"Because we asked if we could bring our fish too.. And it was allowed. And from experience, Piranha's don't like fishbowls as much as lakes when you got like... Ten of them."

Hermione laughed, she couldn't lie. It was kinda, really, really funny. And Riley was right… they weren't really breaking any _real_ rules. This year really could turn out to be a lot more fun then everyone thought it would.

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** That's it for now, and I'm already working on chapter. Harry and Draco and a lot of others will show themselves. This is just the beginning. And I _hate_ the beginnings because they're always so hard to write! Anyways. Review. Leave me love.

_Also, if you have one of the things on the list that you really want to see, tell me and I'll get to that one ASAP._

**Next Chapter: **_42. It is a bad idea to tell Professor Snape he takes himself too seriously._

_43. It is a bad idea to tell Professor McGonagall she takes herself too seriously._

**Tomi Shaped ~ Signing Off**


	2. Chapter 002

**A/N: **I dunno, I don't really have to much to say right now. At this exact moment in time my brother is trying to kill me by not turning off that stupid movie playing behind me, so I currently have Cassie by Flyleaf playing full blast in my ears. It's a good song. Anyhow.

**Chapter Review Thank Yous: **Leirative, Idina Malfoy, the cat that never sleeps, YaoiFanaticFreak

**Answers to Questions: **

_DracoxHarry is the MAIN pairing right? _Yes, yes they are. =] I love them together.

_what ages are that OC?? _Riley is 16, same age as the Harry, Draco and the rest of them. Remy is 15, only a year younger.

**Story Favourite/Alert Thank Yous: **Leirative, ClaireyBeary, Idina Malfoy, the cat that never sleeps, YaoiFanaticFreak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP and CO. I do not own The list of Hogwarts. I do own my words, and I own Riley and Remy.

Tomi Shaped ~ Signing Off

xXxXxXxXx

**Chapter Two: **

_42. It is a bad idea to tell Professor Snape he takes himself too seriously._

_.!._

_122. Novelty or holiday-themed ties are not to be worn with my school uniform._

xXxXxXxXx

"I swear to god, Professor! Those girls are absolutely mental! They have those _things_ just sitting with them on the lake like it's normal. And they keep throwing goldfish in the water and giggling like maniacs! And now Potter and his stupid friends have joined them like their all buddy-buddy. You have to make it stop."

Pansy had started complaining about the new Slytherin girl since she showed up in the dorm the night before and instantly started poking fun at her. To say the least, Professor Snape didn't believe a word of what she said about the pair of sisters walking around with giant animals following them unless they were going to class. It was absolutely ridicules. "Please, Professor, just come _look_." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed, "If I do this, will you _promise_ to just leave me alone?" He asked, raising a brow at her and she nodded. "Fine," He said, getting up from his desk- his cloak swinging behind him as he glided from the room.

He was a bit surprised to a group hanging out around the lake, the new girls and the golden trio in the mix. But there was more then just them now, in fact- even a few of his own house other then the small child-like girl were there. Draco and his cronies for example.

"I can't believe you have that thing actually _trained_." He could hear Draco talking to the group, about what though, Snape couldn't quite see.

"Well of course she's trained," The chipper voice replied to him, "Mr. Fuzzykins would never actually hurt someone unless I told her too. She's really quite sweet." A small growl caught the girls attention and she laughed, "Either would Snowball."

It was when the second name was said that Professor Snape saw exactly what animals they all were crowded around and exactly what Pansy had been talking about. The snake was huge, laying in a perfect circle from around the tiny new girl who was _far _from dressed in school uniform. But that was only half of the problem, the one girl actually dressed properly had a huge cat's head resting on her lap.

"Would someone care to explain to me what _those_ are doing here?"

The cold voice caused the sisters to look up, both grinning completely innocently. But it was the older sister who was to answer. "Well, Snowball is sitting here loving the attention he's getting while Mr. Fuzzykins is not enjoying her attention and keeping close to Remy." She said honestly. The cat looked up at the greasy haired teacher and growled, and Snape took a step back.

"Don't worry, Professor." The small one said, somehow elegantly standing up and managing her way out from the snakes circle of protection, "They would never hurt anyone unless provoked. Shame though, _really greasy hair_ is one of Mr. Fuzzykins provoktions."

"Remy, that's not even a word." Riley said with a laugh as she stood up, the cat following her as she went to stand by her sister who was in front of the teacher.

"Whatever. It's still true. So he might wanna run." Remy said with a giggle, earning stars and wide eyes from her fellow classmates.

"Miss Mayhem, you are in my house, and therefore I expect a great deal more respect from you. I tolerate a lot-"

"Yeah, sure ya do." Riley mumbled.

Remy giggled.

"Both of you, be quit." He ordered, his voice harsh.

But all that did was make both of the girls burst out into laughter. Professor Snape was not pleased in the least bit. But consequently, he didn't know what to say to either of the girls short of- "Dentention. Both of you."

"_Sheesh_, Professor. Harsh much? You take yourself _way_ to seriously!" Riley said, causing Remy to have to throw her hand over her mouth and cling to her arm with another fit of giggles.

"Make that two, Riley." He snapped, Riley frowned, "And two for you as well, Remy. I don't know _what_ you're wearing, but it is not school uniform."

"That's so not fair!" Remy yelped, breaking the rules was always fun. And getting detentions was only to be expected. But Remy was far from okay with having a detention for something she hadn't done. "The rules say I have to wear my Uniform _in class!_ Out of class I'm allowed to wear whatever I want too. And _this is how I dress! This is what I'm going to wear!"_

_Snape's face grew into a smirk, "I'm the teacher, Miss Mayhem. And I'm sorry, but I'm not allowing it."_

_xXxXxXxXx_


End file.
